The invention relates to the area of measuring and testing devices. The invention specifically relates to the area of measuring and testing devices, which serve to check positional tolerances such as coaxiality, axial run-out or angle of thread.
It is conceivable that a measuring or testing device having one thread is screwed into a corresponding mating thread. There is however the problem in this connection that a certain amount of play exists due to the thread tolerance. In order to achieve a backlash-free accommodation of the thread of the measuring and testing device by the mating thread, it is conceivable for a tapered thread or a thread having pitch errors to be provided on said measuring and testing device. This has however the disadvantage that in so doing a measurement system analysis and a gage repeatability cannot be achieved.